PK09
Snorlax Snowman (Japanese: ホワイトストーリー White Story) is the second episode of Pichu and Pikachu's Winter Vacation 2001 and ninth Pikachu short. It was first released in Japan on December 22, 2000. In the English dub, this short was combined with Delibird's Dilemma to form Pikachu's Winter Vacation, the fourth episode of Pokémon Chronicles, which first aired in the United Kingdom on June 1, 2005 and in the United States on June 17, 2006. Blurb Near a Pokémon Center on a snow-covered seashore, Pikachu and its friends make a Snorlax out of snow. That night, they wake up to see the snow Snorlax outside their window, come to life! All the Pokémon sneak out to play with the Snorlax, who leads them to a fruit tree growing on a cliff. Snorlax wants the fruit, but the cliff collapses under Snorlax's weight. Fortunately, everyone lands on the Snorlax, which acts just like a sled—but it slides all the way out to the shore and right onto a drifting ice floe! The drifting Pokémon are sucked into a whirlpool, but Snorlax freezes the whirlpool into an icy viewing platform where everyone can watch Water-type Pokémon swimming through the sea. The Pokémon try to sail away on a boat made of ice, but it falls apart and two Lapras come to the rescue. They bring them to a land of Snorlax snowmen, where the snow Snorlax can join its friends, then take Pikachu and the gang back home. Pikachu and its friends fall asleep and wake up the next morning, back in the Pokémon Center. Their snow Snorlax is still outside—as it all a dream, or just some wintertime magic? Plot On top of a hill behind the Pokémon Center, the Pokémon are making snowmen. They are all small, but Totodile has made a giant one. The other Pokémon decide to work on that, and Chikorita begins by marking the eyes. All the Pokémon work together so that, by that evening, they have made a very realistic . That night, while everyone is asleep, Pikachu wakes up and notices a white Snorlax in the window. Pikachu wakes the other Pokémon up, and they follow the Snorlax through the woods until they come to a tree on top of a very weak cliff that overlooks the ocean. Snorlax points to an apple on the tree, which Chikorita gets down with a . Everyone runs for it, but Snorlax eats it in one bite, slamming down on the weak cliff face, and making everyone fall. Luckily, they fall on Snorlax, who slides into the ocean. Stuck at sea, the Pokémon yell at Snorlax, who just falls asleep. Togepi points put the , which they take a moment to enjoy. However, while they aren't watching the sea, they float into a whirlpool. Just as they think all is lost, Snorlax wakes up and uses , which freezes the water. They now effectively have their own aquarium, so they look at the water Pokémon for a while. When it is time to go, Totodile uses , which Snorlax freezes. Bulbasaur and Chikorita then use their , which seems to carve the ice block into a boat. They use it to head back, but Geodude's bouncing around makes the boat fall apart. They sink, but two come to the rescue, and take them to an island where there are many more white Snorlax. As Snorlax waves, the Lapras take the rest of the Pokémon back to the Pokémon Center. Everyone falls asleep, and when they wake up they are already back at the Center. Pikachu suddenly wakes up and asks the Pokémon something. They all nod in assent, and they run up the hill to where they see the snowman sitting in the sun where they left it. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * (arm) * (hair and leg) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; multiple) * (×2) * * * * * * * * * * * * (debut) * (debut) * * Trivia * This short was released between EP178 and EP179 in Japan. * While the televised version uses the normal Chronicles ending, the DVD has the credits over a picture from the episode. This also happens in the Brazilian and the European Portuguese airings of the episode. * The plot of the episode is very similar to the classic animated short . * While a small part of 's arm and 's hair are shown while they are sleeping, is not shown at all in the whole episode. Errors * Even though the was made out of snow, the inside of its mouth is pink. Dub edits In other languages |fr= |de= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes 04b 09 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Snorlax Snowman es:VI06 fr:Ronflex le bonhomme de neige zh:PK09